1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an antenna module and, more particularly, to an antenna module applied to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
As mobile devices (such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, or a personal digital assistant) are widely used, more and more additional functions are needed. One of the additional functions is the digital TV. The digital TV becomes more and more mobilized, so as to provide a diversified and convenient life to users. Consequently, the television broadcast digitalization is developed globally. For example, a DTV tuner of a mini plug-and-play device, such as a portable USB dongle, or a handheld TV integrated with a multi-media and global navigation function becomes the best choice for the user to watch TV anytime and anywhere.
A digital TV antenna is preferably implemented to receive digital TV signal. Currently, the digital TV antennas for portable digital TV products, the digital TVs for vehicles or the digital TV tuners in market are elongated monopole bar antennas. Such bar antennas are hardly receiving signal when being hidden in the casing of the digital TV. In other words, when the user watches the digital TV, they have to pull out and extend the bar antenna from the casing of the digital TV to receive signal well. However, the extended bar antenna may be too space occupied, and cause difficulty for carrying.